candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 578
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 65 | previous = 577 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 579 | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 578 is the third level of Gummy Gardens and the two hundred fifty-first jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 2 single and 13 double jelly squares and score at least 50,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Despite this level being nerfed, the jellies are still hard to clear as the board has six colours which make it hard to create special candies, the conveyor belt helping or interfering the creation of special candies, the chocolate spawner interfering with the clearing of jellies and the creation of special candies, and the jellies being in odd positions makes this level hard to pass. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality. Difficulty *The jellies are hard to reach. The ones in the bottom row are quickly covered in chocolate. The ones in the second row from the bottom are protected by three layered icings. The two on the sides are at the bottom of two small columns. *The awkward shape of the board makes it difficult to create special candies. *The bombs dropping from the center dispenser distract you from the job of clearing jellies. *This level is still hard even with boosters. There's a very high chance that the booster could be in the row where the chocolate generator covers, making everything except the color bomb completely useless (this point is only applicable on Facebook. On mobile versions, you can exit the level without making a move, and you will still have the booster). Stars Strategy *Create special candies and position them to favourable places. *Do not try to waste too much time on the candy bombs. Break the icing and clear the jelly with special candies. When the bombs were about to explode, then try to clear them out the way. Do not wait for too many moves or they will explode. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Considerably Hard *Six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 28,000 points ((2 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (13 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly) = 28,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 172,000 points. *The conveyor belt makes it easier or harder to create special candies. *The jellies are isolated, making it even harder to sustain huge point cascades. *The icing causes moves to be spent to clear them. The chocolate spawner increases the difficulty of clearing jellies and creation of special candies. *The only way to earn three stars is to clear many candy bombs or to create a colour bomb + candy bomb combination. The latter method is difficult due to the board having six colours. *The three star target score is relatively high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 155,000 - 220,000 points. Trivia There used to be a jelly underneath the chocolate spawner, making it impossible to clear without a jelly fish booster. Despite the Glitch, there are some claims reporting that it might still be possible to clear the jelly underneath with special candy effects, such as a striped candy or a wrapped candy explosion. Walkthrough Gallery Reality level 578 (mobile nerfed).png|Mobile version Category:Jelly levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Gummy Gardens levels Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Awkward shape levels Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Redesigned levels Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:6-colour levels Category:Hard levels Category:Considerably hard levels to earn three stars Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with single jelly